


The Battle of Their Lives

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A major character may die, Chapter 2 Gets Dark, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie is good and is NOT Mayura, Written before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir come across the most biggest battle of their lives with Lila back for revenge now working with Hawk Moth and this battle might end up with our heroes losing.





	1. Planning

Lila Rossi has been at Collège Françoise Dupont for 2 months and she had no friends because she told everyone that she was friends with Ladybug, even through that she had never meet Ladybug before arriving in Paris. Ladybug told her out in front of Adrien Agreste and this cause Lila to become Volpina who can make illusions and comes very close to getting Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous however she did not forgive Ladybug and this made Hawk Moth very happy that Volpina still had hated for Ladybug. 

START OF SCHOOL DAY

Marinette walks into class and sat next to Alya, she notice that Adrien was not in class and tap Nino on the shoulder. 

"Nino where Adrien?"

"Adrien had a last minute photo shoot but he should be here in an hour"

"OK thanks" Marinette sat back in her chair as the lesson started. 

SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL DAY

It was the end of the school day Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino all came out, Alya and Nino were holding hands has they were now dating, Marinette and Adrien were not has they were just friends, Marinette did had a huge crush on Adrien, while Adrien saw Marinette has a great friend, and has been getting feelings for her but his heart was set on Ladybug

Lila came up and saw Adrien and Marinette walking to the Bakery laughing and smiling she felt a storm of anger inside of her, she took a deep breath and laught to herself she then rush back home and went straight into her room, she close the door and started to talk. 

"Oh Hawkmoth I wish to talk to you"

Hawkmoth was just looking for his next Akumatized victim when he heard Lila's call 

"Is it possible that Volpina whats an round 2 with Ladybug and Cat Noir such a perfect thing for my little akuma" he takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma "Fly away and evilize her" 

The Akuma flew right to Lila house and into her necklace 

"Volpina how nice to work with you again I think you know what I need in return"

"In fact Hawk Moth I what to talk to you...... in person"

Hawk Moth took a step back he was in shock Lila wanted to meet him in person. 

"Ok where do you what to meet?"

"6pm in a warehouse near the Eiffel Tower " 

"I will be there" 

TIME SKIP TO WAREHOUSE

Lila as Volpina was waiting inside for Hawk Moth to arrive 

"I'm here" Volpina turned around to see Hawk Moth 

"Hawk Moth"

Volpina saw a big purple light go over Hawk Moth body and there was his true self Gabriel Agreste 

"Well Gabriel this is a surprise"

Gabriel spoke next 

"So whats your plan"

"My Plan is a very evil plan that will end with you having their Miraculous to do whatever you can do with them and the current owners dead"?

"NO" said Nooroo "I wont let myself be used to kill 2 innocent teens and for Plagg and Tikki to be use for Evil" 

"NOOROO you will do everything I say and I will have their power and nothing will stop me"

"And what would Adrien think, your relationship is already bad don't make it worse"and with that he left flying away from Gabriel and Volpina 

"Don't worry Gabriel I got this", Volpina then pull out a taser gun and hit Nooroo he fell down and Volpina pick him up and handed him over to Gabriel 

"A word of advice have him lock up in a cage"

"Thanks and I will be back in Paris in a week have to leave the country for a show.

Volpina and Gabriel left the warehouse ready for the day Ladybug and Cat Noir would lose. 

A/N: Gabriel and Lila working together this is not good. 

Next Chapter: Volpina attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir.


	2. The end of our Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Hawk Moth plan to take down Ladybug and Cat Noir is in motion

Marinette woke up ready for what she through would be a normal day but would ended up being a day that will change her life forever.

She got out of bed, went into the bathroom and took a shower, came back into her room and got dress then went back downstairs and ate Breakfast with her mother has her father was downstairs in the bakery, after breakfast she went back upstarts. 

Meanwhile Adrien was leaving with Nathalie to go to an all day photoshoot at the park, a bunch of new clothes that Adrien had to wear to show for the new line of clothes, Gabriel had left early in the morning to go to Wales to attend a local clothes fair but he knew when he came back the 2 things he wants will be in his hands. 

***

Marinatte and Tikki were relaxing in Marinette's room she was on the computer looking for new ideas for fashion she then went onto the Ladyblog to see if Alya had uploaded anything she opens the page and clicks on a new video.

The video shows Alya tired to a chair with rope around her mouth, Marinette grasp.

Volpina held a camera to her face and started to talk 

"Ladybug, Cat Noir I think you know about Miss Alya Césaire owner of the Ladyblog, your biggest fan and Lady Wifi,no harm will come to her meet me by The Bridge leading to the Eiffel Tower 1pm see you then" Video ends 

Tikki looks at the time on the computer screen and sees that it's 12:50pm

"Marinatte we have 10 minutes"

"Ok Tikki spots on " Marinette turns into Ladybug, she goes to her balcony and leaves to save her friend. 

Park

Plagg was resting inside of Adrien bag thinking of Camembert, he then saw a video pop up on Adrien phone he press it and saw the video of Alya and Volpina he saw the time 

"Oh no" 

He quickly rush out of the bag looking for Adrien. Adrien came out of the bathroom back in his normal clothes after his photoshoot he was having a quick break before going back into action he turned around and saw a number of police cars, ambulances and fire engine rushing pass the park, he look up and saw Ladybug flying pass. 

Plagg run right into Adrien face 

"Adrien we need to transform now"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Its bad Volpina has Alya and we need to be at Eiffel Tower in 5 minutes, just say the words"

"Ok Plagg Cl" but then Nathaile came in front of him but luckily Plagg hides behind Adrien

"Adrien 2 minutes" Nathaile left 

"That was close buddy"

"I Know... Plagg Claws Out" Adrien transform into Cat Noir and leaves to go to save Alya. 

Eiffel Tower

There were many emergency vehicles all ready there. Ladybug arrive's and saw Alya right in the middle with a Bomb Vest on her, Cat Noir arrives a minute later and saw Ladybug walking towards Alya, Cat Noir walks towards her as well. 

Meanwhile a few streets away Nino was rushing toward his Girlfriend, has he was running but did not see what was right in front of him he fell face first and saw Alya right in front of him. 

"Alya" Nino had tears in his eyes has he got himself and Alya up and gave her a huge hug.

"Nino whats wrong, I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir heading for The Eiffel Tower but I left my phone at home so I was heading back home"

"But the Ladyblog had you tied up and Volpina" 

"Let me see the video" Nino got out his phone and showed Alya the video 

"This can't be right I been with my younger Sister all morning"

"Then sweetie that means that the Alya with Ladybug and Cat Noir is an illusion" 

Alya and Nino run to Eiffel Tower but not before getting Alya phone.

Ladybug and Cat Noir walked slowly to Alya while at the other end of the bridge the real Alya with Nino were trying to get through the huge crowd of people that were watching 

"Mom" Alya bump into her own mother she gave a huge hug 

"I'm the real Alya and the one out there is an illusion"

"I'm glad your safe"

Alya and Nino then walked to the front of the line Alya then climb onto the top of a Police Car and using her hands as a microphone yelled. 

"LADYBUG"

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned around and saw Alya on the Police Car 

"Wait Alya!!!" 

"But if Alya their" Cat Noir said "Then that means" 

They turn back around to see Volpina there 

"VOLPINA" the two heroes say together 

"Well, well, well it's the bug that humiliated me in front of Adrien but there is nothing you can do" she then using a new cane send Cat Noir flying towards the crowd, Volpina then lift Ladybug up by the neck and starts to choke it 

Cat Noir saw that his lady was in danger he pick up his staff and started to run towards Volpina but Volpina already saw him coming she drops Ladybug to the ground and BANG

"CAT" Ladybug yelled at the top of her voice has she saw Cat Noir being shot in the chest by Volpina, Cat Noir started to full down but was caught by Alya and Nino.

Ladybug then got her self up but Volpina using her cane hit Ladybug right in the legs she yelled in pain and fell down, Volpina bend down and pull out her earrings and threw it to the ground Tikki roll across the floor where she saw Cat Noir, Alya, Nino and everyone else's shocked faces as they now knew that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug

"My Lady is my Princess" 

Volpina then walked to the earrings and stomp on them breaking them into pieces and Tikki was gone at that moment which caused Marinette to yell the most she has ever done in her life. 

"TIKKI"

Cat Noir had tears in her eyes as did Alya and Nino who were in complete shock at what was playing in front of them. 

"It's all over soon Cat Noir will die of the bullet inside of him and so will you" she then started to drag Marinette to a car 

"No put me down" 

Volpina then put Marinette in the trunk of a car then pulls out a remote and pushes a button the car started to start up 

"Whats going to happen" asked Nino 

"She going to drive the car into the river with Marinette inside" Alya then put her hand over her mouth 

Volpina then push another bottom and the car drove right over the bridge and into the river. 

Marinatte saw water quickly coming in she had to act fast but she did not knew what to do now that Tikki was dead the car went deeper and deeper. 

Alya and Nino look down to see anything a search team was already of their way 

Nino looked at Alya "What do we do?" 

"I don't know" 

Just then Cat Noir run right pass them and drives into the river below them 

"CAT NOIR" but it was too late Cat Noir was going down into the river to look for his Marinette. 

A/N: Cat Noir shot, Tikki's dead and everyone knows that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. 

Next Chapter: A new character that will play a huge part in helping our heroes.


	3. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are at the Hospital while Nathalie gets a visitor at the Agreste Mansion

A Boat was speeding across the River with Alya, Nino and Roger Raincomprix on board, Alya looks over the side of the boat to see if she could see anything 

"Anything?" asked Nino 

"No nothing, wait I see a hand" she put her hand in the water and grab's onto a black leather hand and Pulled Cat Noir up holding Marinette. 

Cat Noir and Marinette were laying on the boat, Nino looked and saw that Cat Noir Ring was beeping 

"Alya, Cat Noir Ring"

"Alya put's a blanket over Cat Noir body so the helicopter above filming everything could not see who Cat Noir was in real life". A bright green light came from under the blanket, Alya took a quick look to see who Cat Noir was and saw Adrien Agreste, she pointed at Nino, he could not believe that his best friend was Cat Noir. A few minutes later they arrived on dry land 2 Ambulance's were already there one for Marinette and the other for Adrien, Alya went with Marinette and Nino went with Adrien. 

***HOSPITAL***

Alya was resting in a chair next to Marinette sleeping in a bed next to her while Nino was outside waiting for Adrien to get out of surgery. 

Marinatte started to move her fingers, Alya turned her head to see Marinette opening her eyes 

"Marinette it's me Alya do you remember anything"

Marinate sat up 

"Tikki she gone" tears started to full down her face. Alya gave her a hug "It's ok your going to be ok"

"Cat Noir is he ok?"

"He in surgery and when coming here we found out he is Adrien"

Marinette had flashbacks to all of the time Cat Noir flirts with her and that time when she kissed Cat Noir meaning she kissed Adrien.

"Alya I think Volpina broke my legs, I can't feel them."

***AGRESTE MANSION***

Nathalie arrived inside the mansion she was on the phone trying to call Adrien after he left an important photoshoot halfway through she then heard a sound inside Gabriel office she opens his office door and saw a teenage girl just about to open his safe 

"Stop there, you are you and what are you doing?"

The girl put her hands up in the air and turned around 

"It's ok I'm on your side but Adrien is in danger and I know how to save him"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He in hospital got shot by Volpina" 

"But Cat Noi...... you know mean that Adrien is"

"Cat Noir and whats more your boss Gabriel is the villain Hawk Moth now I need to go into his lair" she then turned around and put a code into the safe and then a door open leading to Hawk Moth Lair

HAWK MOTH LAIR

The Girl and Nathalie open a door and saw a dark room with a butterfly window and in the middle was Nooroo trapped in a cage.

"Oh my god Nooroo" the girl run to the cage and pulls out a key and open the cage she then pulled Nooroo out he fell onto her hands

"Nooroo" 

Nooroo looked above to see the teenage girl with long blue hair and green eyes and Nathaile then she open her bag and out came Tikki 

"NOOROO"

"TIKKI"

Nooroo and Tikki had a huge hug with tears coming out of both kwamis eyes 

"I tired to stop Hawk Moth and Lila but he is just too strong" 

"Hey Nooroo it's ok my friend has your Miraculous" 

Nathaile then talked to Nooroo 

"I don't understand why would Gabriel be a supervillain he is the head of the most famous fashion company in the world why would he do something like this hurt his son."

"Master did not know that his son was Cat Noir but he wants Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous because with their power he can bring his wife back but I keep trying to tell him that many people will die if the two miraculous are wore by the same person"

"And what about you young lady how do you know about Adrien being Cat Noir and Gabriel being Hawk Moth"

The Girl turned to Tikki who nodded her head 

"My Name is Emma..... Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste, Marinette and Adrien daughter, the daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

A/N: Emma Agreste is here, helping her parents and Tikki is alive, you really think I would kill her off.

Next Chapter: Marinette meeting Emma and learning Hawk Moth Identity.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Tikki are back together and meets her daughter who tells her who Hawk Moth is.

***HOSPITAL***

Tom and Sabine were with Marinette talking to her about being Ladybug 

"So you been Ladybug for over a year and you didn't tell anyone"

"I couldn't Mum, Tikki said that I can't tell anyone if it makes you feel better Cat Noir/Adrien did not know until a few hours ago, but with Tikki now dead and my legs no longer working my life as a superhero is over"

"It's far from over" a voice said"

"Who said that"? asked Marinette 

Just then Emma Agreste walked in with Nathaile, then out of her black leather jacket Tikki came out. 

"OH MY GOD TIKKI" 

Tikki flew up to Marinette and gave her a huge hug, Marinette had tears all over her eyes 

"I saw you get killed, the Miraculous were destroyed and Adrien is Cat Noir"

Emma then gave Marinette her Earrings, she put them on and said "Tikki spots on" then Tikki went inside Marinette earrings and in a few seconds Ladybug was in Marinette place. 

"Oh it good to be back but there still the problem of my legs"

Emma then handed Marinette a pink drink "Here drink this" Ladybug drunk it in one go and a bright light came over a legs and then she started to move her toes and then her legs and then she got out of bed. 

"How are you feeling sweetie" 

Ladybug then did a kick in the air to see if her legs where working. "All good Papa" 

She then turned to Emma and transformed back into Marinette, "Thanks for getting Tikki back to me and giving back the feeling in my legs but who are you"?

"I'm your daughter I'm Emma Dupin-Cheng Agreste" she then showed her ring that looked just like Adrien's "And this is my Miraculous with my Kwami Plikki I can become a superhero"

"Who Plikki" 

"My and Plagg son" 

Plikki then came out of Emma's leather jacket eating Camembert Cookies "Hi Marinette" Plikki waved at her then finishing his Cookie "Hi Plikki keeping my daughter in good shape" 

"Yes I am" Plikki then went back into Emma Jacket 

"Marinatte you are going to ask how I am still alive and to tell you a few nights ago when you where eating dinner with your parents Emma visit me and told what Lila and Hawk Moth were going to work together to take your Miraculous she also said that Lila would double cross Hawk Moth and destroyed the Miraculous so she gave a fake Tikki and Earrings, when you were sleeping I swap the earrings and left to stay with your daughter and Plikki, during that time we found out who Hawk Moth was"

"And who his he?"

***STREET IN PARIS***

Alya and Nino were walking down a street trying to find Lila to make her pay for what she did to Marinette and Adrien 

"I swear Nino as soon as I get my hands on Lila, I am going to punch her in the face"

"I don't blame you Alya, Adrienette almost didn't happen she can't ruin our ship"

Just then Lila came from the corner of a street, Alya and Nino run to her 

"Ok Lila" said Alya "You have a lot of explaing to do trying to kill my best friend"

"And mine" said Nino 

Lila looked at Nino with confused look on her face "Your best friend" 

"Adrien is Cat Noir"

Lila took a step back "It can't be if I knew that Adrien was Cat Noir then I would never had done this and I know who Hawk Moth is"

Alya and Nino then corned Lila to the wall "Who's Hawk Moth?" 

"Gabriel Agreste" 

"Gabriel is Hawk Moth and he made you shoot my bro" 

Alya got out her phone "Need to call Marinette and tell her everything"

She got out her phone and press call and put the phone to her ear 

"Marinate it's Alya, I found Lila and she told me that Hawk Moth is"

"Gabriel Agreste I know"

"What how did you know"?

"My and Adrien's daughter told me, she gave me fake Miraculous which were the ones destoryed in the battle while she had the real ones, their back with me now and she has Nooroo and his brooch the Kwami who made Gabriel Hawk Moth we are going to take him back to Master Fu"

"Does Adrien know?"

"No but as soon as he wakes up I will tell him" 

"Ok I will see you back at the hospital soon bye"

Alya put the phone back in her pocket 

"Turns out that the earrings you destroyed where a fake with Marinette and Adrien Daughter Emma having them" 

"Adrienette for the win" said Nino 

"Adrienette?" asked Lila 

"Adrien and Marinette ship name" said Alya. 

A/N: There's only one chapter left and Gabriel returns.

Next Chapter: Gabriel Returns.


	5. Son vs Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Gabriel come face to face

Alya open the door leading to Marinette's room but saw no one was in there,Plagg came from behind.

"Marinette next door with Adrien, by the way i'm Plagg do you have any Camembert? it just that Adrien use the last of it before saving you earlier"

"I do not" she then leans out her hand "And i'm Alya Césaire, you might remember fighting me when I was Lady Wifi"

"Yes I remember you, I almost froze to death"

"Sorry"

Alya and Plagg walked into Adrien room where Marinette, Tikki, Tom, Sabine, Nathaile, Nino,Emma and Plikki were. 

Alya and Marinette run up to each other and hugged each other, she then saw Emma 

"You must be Adrienette daughter" she shook Emma's hand 

"Yes I am Aunty Alya"

"Aunty Alya?"

"Emma calls you Aunty Alya and me Uncle Nino" just then a moan came from Adrien 

Marinette, Emma and Plagg run up to Adrien who was now opening his eyes slowly 

"Kitty can you here me"

"Bugaboo" Adrien eyes shot up he saw all of his closet friends as well as a girl he has never saw before 

Adrien's eyes started to water has he was hugging Marinette "I was so scared that I was going to lose you...... I Love You Marinette", Marinette then gave Adrien a passionate kiss on the lips "I Love You Too Adrien" 

"Ah Mum sorry to cut getting together with Daddy short but you need to tell Adrien about Hawk Moth"

"WHAT Mum" 

"Yes Adrien this is Emma Dupain-Cheng Agreste our daughter and she has a Kwami who is part Ladybug-part Cat Noir"

"Emma please tell me that I am much better at being a Dad then my Father" 

"Adrien you are the greatest Dad in the world and I have a chance to beat you at Air Guitar Battle's on Thursday"

"We do Air Guitar Battle's" 

"Every Thursday"

"And what about Hawk Moth?"

Marinatte turn around and Alya, Nino, Tom, Sabine and Nathalie left the room leaving only Marinette, Adrien, Emma, Plagg, Tikki and Plikki in the room 

"Adrien... Hawk Moth is your father I'm so sorry"

Adrien felt his heart break his own father who he tried to make happy by doing Model shoots, was his arch emery, his own father tried to kill his own son's girlfriend, Adrien felt a bunch of anger inside of him but he calmed down knowing that he could be akumatized.

"Get Nathalie in here" Adrien said, Emma open the door and called for Nathalie to come in 

"Nathalie I what you to pick by Gabriel as normal, bring him home when he returns to his office he will see me and I will make sure that he spends the rest of his life in prison and what ever happen he must not think that you know that he is Hawk Moth". 

"Of course Adrien and good luck" Nathalie leaves 

Emma then gives Adrien the drink she gave Marinette and in a flash Adrien was back to his old self 

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Gabriel was on a plane sitting in First Class traveling back to Paris he had been very busy so he had no time to check the news. He gets out his iPad and checks the news he grasp, he clicks the video and sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Volpina he then saw Ladybug true identity Marinette Dupain-Cheng the girl who won the Derby Hat competition he smiled at himself thinking of a great way to get her Earrings he watches the rest of the video and sees Volpina destroying the earrings and Shooting Cat Noir he felt very angry 

"How can she do that, Now I can never have that power" Gabriel said in his mind 

His phone then went off he answers it "Nathalie"

"Gabriel I am 20 minutes away from the Airport"

"Ok The plane lands in 10 see you at the gates" 

***LIMO***

Gabriel was sitting talking to Nathalie to see if Adrien was doing ok 

"Adrien is doing great sir and you have a bunch of new designs in your office to look over" 

"Of course I will look at them as soon I am home"

***AGRESTE MANSION***

Gabriel arrived home and walked into his office he stops and sees Adrien sitting in his chair eating a Jam Donut 

"ADRIEN what are you doing eating that thing?" Gabriel was getting angry

"Eating this wonderful Donut and I can eat what I can after all I'm not a model anyone"

"Of course your a model and that is what you are always going to be" 

"Well your not the world greatest fashion designer anymore because after Nooroo told the press that Gabriel Agreste greatest fashion designer and world worst dad is Hawk Moth, a lot of supporters left and everything that belongs to you is going away that is what you get for trying to kill me and my girlfriend... yes thats right I'm Cat Noir"

"All this time the ring was on you"

"Yes and because you were a terrible father you didn't even notice"

"I did this for you to get your mother back is that what you want"

"You think that mom would want to be with you after you destroyed everyone lives in Paris, almost having your son killed and your future Daughter In Law as well"

"But she was my everything" 

"And I love her too, miss her everyday but I moved on, and now I have great friends, a girlfriend, a Kwami who can be annoying and best of all I get to be a superhero saying what ever I can"

Just then Ladybug comes in with Emma who handcuffs Gabriel 

"Gabriel Agreste you are under arrest for being Hawk Moth, poor treatment of Nooroo and for planning on killing Ladybug and Cat Noir aka Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste"

She leaves Gabriel away to the cops as Ladybug and Adrien look on 

***5 MONTH'S LATER***

Marinate and Adrien have been dating and have been for the pass 5 months of course everyone knew that they were Paris famous superhero's and that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth but gave them privacy as they knew that they had normal teenage life's. Adrien was still living in the mansion but had now got rid all photos of Gabriel, his office was now empty and Adrien was out of modelling and no longer had any basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons anymore due to Gabriel being behind bars, Nathalie was now taking care of Adrien full time and had found a new job. 

One day Marinette and Adrien were having a relaxing day at the pool, Marinette had her hair down and was wearing a Ladybug Bikini resting on Adrien bare chest he was wearing Bright Green Shorts 

Marinette went to the toilets she hummed the Ladybug theme tune 

"Marinette" a small voice said 

Nooroo came from behind her 

"Nooroo how has it been?" 

"Great my new owner is using her new powers for good, New Orleans has become's 50% safer since I been used for my real work" 

"That amazing, me and Adrien are still a couple"

"Nooroo" 

"Coming" Nooroo left to go to her owner 

Outside Adrien saw Nooroo with a girl wearing a Blue Bikini talking to each other 

"You were talking to Ladybug" 

"And theres Cat Noir" Nooroo pointed to Adrien, Marinette runs out of the toilet and gives Adrien a kiss on the lips "Do you and Nooroo what to come and get food with us?"

The Girl and Nooroo look at each other 

"Yes we will."

THE END. 

A/N: Happy ending for our heroes. 

Next Story will be Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind: Season 1


End file.
